Magic, Served Sugar Free, Please
by BlazingDevilBoy
Summary: Hin Street is ambushed by gangs, completely demolished. Len and Rin Kagamine are the only survivors, both awakened with Type One Diabetes, along with ADHD. But when they awaken in the hospital, they find people just like them, the Uta twins. (I own Koito and Koiko Uta. They are OCs.) Rated M for violence, language, deaths, lemon, yuri, and yaoi. If this scares you, read another ff.


**Len's Point Of View**

It was a peaceful day in Hin Street, at the Kagamines house. My name is Len Kagamine, the son of Rinto and Lenka Kagamine. However, as I was in mine and my sister's room, watching the news, the peace began disappearing. "Breaking News! Gang population has increased, mainly in Hin over the past few weeks. Be sure to lock all windows, doors, and any other way of entry. Also, keep a close watch on house occupants, and visitors, to increase protection of the town." My heart dropped. "Does this mean...Hin is in...danger?! It can't be! Hin is always peaceful!" I muttered, enunciating the last part.

A shatter was heard. My heartbeat quickened, my pupils shrank nervously, and my breathing increased. I could hear clattering, pocketknives, and thumps all around the house. Sirens pummeled my eardrums, along with the sounds of guns, shouting, and other sounds of danger. I flexed my muscles in alarm. "Give us your money, Kagamine. Now." I heard downstairs. My heart skipped a beat. We heard more. "You have the wrong people, ok! I don't know you!" our father said. More clattering and thumping was heard.

I wanted to go downstairs, but my windows had to stay locked, the doors as well. My sister, Rin Kagamine, sat close to me, shaking. "Big brother?" she said. "Yes, Rin?" I said, looking at her, trying to seem brave. "I-Is Hin really in danger?" Rin asked shakily. "I don't know Rin. But if anyone tries to hurt us, I'll protect you. Ok?" I said, hugging her close. But I knew Hin was in grave danger now. There was an odd silence, and then screams were heard. It took me awhile to process. But then I knew what it was. "Mom! Dad!" I screamed, pulling Rin with me.

"GET OUT OF THE HOUSE. OR ELSE THE KIDS GET IT!" a angry man shouted, holding a knife in his hand. "No!" my mother shouted. My father pushed us out of the house, trying to protect my mother. Rin and I fell onto the ground. However, my parents didn't come out of the house. And before I knew it, my home was set on fire. I watched in horror as my home was burned down. Hot tears fell from my face. Fires were everywhere. Screams for help were heard. Blood was everywhere. Then I blacked out.

I awoke, a strong disinfectant scent filling my senses. I looked around. I was in a hospital room, laying in a bed, sweating heavily. I was breathing hard. There were heart rate monitors, and other medical things like IVs attached to my arms, along with my sister, who was in a bed on my left. _Why am I here?! Where are my parents?!_ Thoughts bubbled into my head. I wanted to scream, I wanted to shout, I wanted to spend my distress. But I couldn't. I was too weak and lightheaded. Confusion pummeled me. "Careful not to hit the door. These two are terribly tired and weak." I heard voices.

The room door opened, and two patients in beds were rolled in, monitors and many more IVs than mine in their arms, along with many other things. The girl was sleeping. She was wearing a white and blue shirt with a triangle shaped opening showing her stomach slightly, and black pants. She was also barefoot. A boy was next to her, on her left. He was wearing the same as her, except he had black shorts.

Thoughts pushed me away again. It was late at night, which meant it was too late to ask questions of any sort. I looked at one of my monitors. _Patient:_ _Kagamine, Len. Age: 15. Diagnosis: ADHD, Diabetes T1._ it read. "When was I a Diabetic..." I thought, confused. Then I looked at Rin's monitor. _Patient: Kagamine, Rin. Age: 16. Diagnosis: ADHD, Diabetes T1._ I stared at Rin's face as she slept peacefully, not dead.

As I stayed awake longer, the lights dimmed. My thoughts threw me to sleep.

I awoke again. I was still in the hospital bed. _Wait. Does this mean my parents...really are dead?!_ Hot tears boiled into my eyes. I let them come. "Why..." I said in between sobs. "Are you ok?" a soft, gentle voice said. I snapped out of my tears, looking to the left. A girl was standing next to me, one that looked quite familiar. But the bed was empty. "W-Who are you?" I said in between sobs.

"My name is Koito Uta, but you can call me Koi, Uta, or even Kouta." the gentle looking girl said. "You seem very upset." Koito said, looking at me with a gentle face. I gasped, noticing her right eye was covered by an eyepatch."My name is Len Kagamine...you can call me Len though..." I said, feeling surprised. _Maybe this won't be so bad..._ I thought.

"Nice to meet you, Len." she said back. Koito looked at me for a moment, then to the side, opening her mouth to say something, but it came out as a sigh. I wanted to talk to her more, but memories of my parents had flooded my mind. There was nothing to talk about, non-related to my parents' death. And before I knew it, I began crying. I let the tears come.

"What's wrong, Len? Why are you crying?" Koito's soft voice whispered. I felt a warm, soft, comfy feeling all of a sudden. Was she..hugging me? We had just met, this was quite awkward. I felt her gentle, soft, hands caress my back, trying to stop the crying. "M-My parents...d-died..." I said between sobs. She wiped my tears with a tissue, hugging me softly again. My arms ached, my forehead sweated violently, and my eyes burned with tears. Koito let go again, my tears drying rapidly.

I took in her scent, while trying to calm down. "Oh. It's lunchtime already~...We should get going, your sister and my brother left already." Koito said, a cute, warm smile on her face. She got up from her awkward position, then removed the monitor pole from her bed, holding it with one hand. She removed mine as well, rolling it to me. "Don't worry. It's okay to move now." she said, a sweet grin on her face as she walked down to the lunch room.

I got out of my bed. The feeling of freedom was slightly painful at first, but it felt good. I stretched my arms and legs gently, rolling my monitor pole with me as I exited the room. I found the lunch room right away. Koito was right. My sister was sitting at the table already, next to the boy also known as Koito's older brother. Koito sat next to her brother, softly smirking to me and patting her hand on a seat, gesturing me to sit in the seat next to her.

I sat down next to her, calming down. "Why don't we all introduce ourselves?" Koito's brother said, stirring up the silence. Everyone agreed. "My name is Yuzuki. Yuzuki Yukari. You can also call me Yuki, Yuzuki, or Yukari." a lavender haired girl said. "My name is Oliver. It's very nice to meet you all~" a boy with the same eyepatch as Koito said. An energetic green haired girl stood up from the table. "Hello! My name is Gumi, very nice to have someone new here." She said.

"My name is Kaito. I love ice-cream!" a boy with deep blue hair said. "So, who are you guys?" Oliver asked, shaking Rin's hand along with mine. "Our names are Len and Rin Kagamine." we said. But I noticed something. The Uta twins face expression went from quite happy, to shocked. "It's them. The survivors of Hin Street." I overheard them. Koito stood at the door, motioning me to go outside the lunchroom. "Len. I need to talk to you." she said in a serious, low tone.

We went out the door, lunchtime was over anyway. "Len. We have just met, but..I must tell you this..." her voice trailed off. She looked at the ground. "Yes?" I encouraged her slightly. "I..I am...I am your...protector...while my brother is your sister's protector." Koito said, heavily sighing. I didn't move. I just sat there on my dorm bed, staring at her with wide eyes. "Wait, but you can't protect me right now, your bones and muscles are waaaay too we- And what the literal crap are you doing?!" I exclaimed, watching glowing orbs float around her.

"Oh.. I guess I forgot to tell you I was magical." I stared at her wide eyed, as Rin and her brother entered the room shortly. "So, sis did you tell him?" he asked, in the same tone. Koito nodded. "Ooh, nighttime already. I guess I should be sleeping. Anyway, oyasumi." But before I could ask anyone questions, everyone fell asleep. "Ah well. It's been one hell of a day." I mumbled before drowning in my sleep.

I woke up. The room had nobody except me as I looked around. "Uhhh, anyone here? Koito, Koiko, Rin?" I got out of my bed quickly, getting my monitor pole. There was a note attached to it. "We are at the balcony." It read. I stepped out the dorm door, seeing a sign pointing where the balcony was. As soon as I went out the door to the balcony, I gasped in pure awe. The view was beautiful. Even other people were there, like Koito who was meditating with Rin, while Koiko watched he roads. But the kids from the lunchroom I just met were there as well.

Kaito and Gumi were talking about animals, Yukari pointed at rabbit shaped clouds in the sky with Oliver, who watched the birds fly in rather relaxing formations. I joined Koiko. He looked at me with a soft smile. "Hello there. Care to join?" he asked. "Why not?" I said with a slight chuckle. I joined him, watching in awe as planes flew by, and cars sped. "I don't mean to be awkward or anything, but how are you both magical, exactly?" I asked. He looked at me. "Everyone is magical here, Len." he whispered.


End file.
